39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Cahill
Amy Cahill (middle name possibly Hope) is one of the main characters in The 39 Clues. She and brother Dan form one of the teams in the race. Even though she thinks that Dan is quite a dweeb to her she admits in The Emperor's Code that without Dan she has no life. Amy was very close to her grandmother, Grace Cahill and even so in book 8 she is starting to forget her grandmother's voice. History Dan was 4 years old.Amy was only 7 years old, when her home was destroyed in a fire, and she lost her parents in the fire caused by Isabel Kabra. She and her brother Dan went to live with their Aunt Beatrice who gave them only enough money to buy toys a few times a year and to dress them properly. Both would visit Grace Cahill's, their grandmother's, mansion every weekend. Amy had a very close relationship with Grace and the two had a mother-daughter relationship. When Grace died, Amy was absolutely crushed. When she went to the funeral, through Grace's will, she realized that she was part of the most influential family in history. Members of the Cahill family know of a great secret. So great, that whoever discovers this secret will become the most powerful person the world has ever known. At Grace's funeral, select members are taken into a seperate room and given a choice: To either take $1,000,000 or accept the first clue. With her brother, Amy selects the first clue and begins the race. Amy's brother, Dan is her absolute best friend, and both siblings love each other very, very much. The two often tease each other, but they both heavily rely on the other. Around book 3, The Sword Thief, Amy and Ian Kabra started showing interest in each other. She stutters when she is around him and her palms go sweaty. There are repeated hints in books 5-9 that there will be more between them. Ian later betrayed her, and throughout the series, Amy and Ian still have feelings for each other, despite multiple attempts at Amy's life from Ian and his mother, Isabel Kabra. Isabel's reason for trying to break Amy and Ian apart may be because if Ian wins the competiton, he might divide his knowledge and prize with Amy. Family * Dan Cahill - Brother * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Trent - Father * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill - Great-aunt * Fiske Cahill - Great-uncle * Shep Trent - Cousin * Alistair Oh - Uncle Appearance and Personality Amy has long reddish-brown hair. Her eyes are "green like jade." She is taller than her brother, and prides herself on that. Amy is very quiet, and very shy, especially when meeting strangers. She constantly reads a book, usually non-fiction, as a form of escape. From her reading, she is very smart, and knows a lot of useful facts that help Amy and Dan on the hunt. Throughout the series, Amy has become more and more social and brave. In The Maze of Bones, she couldn't even speak to strangers. But, in The Viper's Nest Amy shows a great amount of courage by refusing to tell Ian Kabra where the clue was. Amy can be slightly bossy at times, and tries to protect her brother out of love and concern. She naturally leads and encourages Dan. Amy feels a special attachment to Grace, and sometimes forgets that Dan loved Grace, too. Amy can be very naive and trusting, but, in later books, is much more adept. ''The Maze of Bones At Grace Cahill's funeral, Amy and Dan Cahill realize that they were part of one of the most powerful families in the world - the Cahill family. Grace had selected a few true members of the Cahill family, Dan and Amy included, and gave them a choice: a million dollars or a chance to find the 39 Clues that were scattered around the world and were the source of the Cahills' power. The siblings picked the clue hunt, knowing their Aunt Beatrice would never let them keep the money. They found a secret library and Grace's jewery, they also find an almanac. As Alistar appears, the mansion suddenly bursts into flame. When they plan to leave, Alistar is no where to be found and they take a secret route.Then they went with their au pair, Nellie Gomez, to start the clues hunt. They reach to Paris and end up breaking into the Lucian stronghold. The duo escape in time, but get trapped into a hole (by the Holts) about to be cemented. They find out that their lead takes them to the Catacombs, and find numbers scratched onto skulls, forming a Magic Box. Amy and Dan dug up a grave to find a secret entrance, they find a vial with an anagram sritched on. Amy charges up the vial to make the liquid active again, but ended taken by Ian Kabra. The clue in the book is Iron Solute. One False Note In One False Note Amy and Dan take a train to Vienna and meet the Holts on the way. They ran to the last train cart and tried to get away. No use. Amy and Dan despertly blocked the door with all the packages in the cart (Amy and Dan were the Mail Cart that was on the train). Even after blocking the doors thier buff cousin, Eisenhower Holt managed to brake through. Amy grabbed a hockey stick and wacked Eisenhower in the head after he hit Dan, dazing him enough to make him fall (she must've hit HARD to knock him out). Amy and Dan end up caught by the rest of the Holts, who escort them back to their seats to get the clue. After getting to their seats they grab their suitcase and discover their cat, Saladin, has shredded it to confetti. The Holts leave after being threatened by the train officials. Amy and Dan break into Fedielio Racco's house and run into The Kabras. Ian starts to play a piece of music on the piano in the houes while Natalie keeps and eye on Amy and Dan with her dart gun. When Ian starts to press a key on the piano Amy sees that another note on the piano is booby trapped. Amy charges over Natalie, who fires the dart gun yet misses, and sprints toward Ian. But she doesn't get there fast enough to knock him off the stool. Once Ian presses the key the piano explodes, sending him and Amy 10 feet clear. Ian is knocked out when his head hits the floor, but Amy tucks and rolls, emerging unhurt. Natalie tries to shoot Dan, but before she can Dan grabs the dart she fired earlier and flings it at her. The point buries itself in her shoulder (despite Dan's bad aim), and Natalie is knocked out as well. Amy finishes the song on the smoking keyboard, and a secret compartment in the floor reveals itself. Amy and Dan take out what lies inside: two swords made of tungsten. They head to Japan, leaving behind their knocked out cousins and the freaked out night guards in the dust. The Sword Thief Amy Cahill and her brother, Dan, make an alliance with Alistair Oh, after Ian and Natalie Kabra steal their plane tickets and capture Nellie. They fly to Japan with Alistair, and Amy later expresses that they need Alistair to get the clue because of the language barrier. They go to a library, where Dan and Amy confess about the swords, so Alistair talks about The Bald Rat. Shortly after this, Amy noticed the mouse moving on a computer they had used, and it is revealed the Holts hacked into it. The Holts capture them and go to a subway. Dan notices that an underground tunnel matches the subway except for the middle area. Madison and Eisenhower then figure out thet something must be in the subway. Amys foot gets stuck in a track, and the Holts abandon them as a train is coming. The train narrowly misses hitting the siblings, but only because Alistair saves them. They find some cubes in the secret area, but a Tomas group known as the ''yakuza find them and attack. Amy, Dan and Alistair run from the Yazuka,and Nellie, Ian, Saladin and Natalie save them. Ian and Natalie then explain why Nellie was with them; on the plane, Natalie was pouring poison in Nellie's drink while Nellie was right in front of her. Nellie then acts quickly and splashes it on Ian and Natalie's faces and sits on their carry-on, but "the poison was in a concentrated form, and in the amount that Natalie used, it could have blinded them" (- Ian) (Amy is disgusted that they were going to let Nellie drink ''it.) However, Nellie allows them to get the antidote. The six go to Seoul, Korea, to Alistair's mansion. Ian and Amy develop feelings for each other, and, after saving Amy from being crushed, Ian "lowered his head and allowed his lips to brush hers. Just a bit" . Later after finding the next clue, Ian and Natalie betray Amy, Dan, and Alistair, leaving them in a cave to die. Amy and Dan make it out alive, after they blow up part of the cave and make a hole, while Alistair "dies". When Amy and Dan go back to Alistair's mansion they find the gloves Alistair had been wearing during the cave-in. Amy is upset to know that Alistair had abandoned her. Amy feels betrayed and leaves with Dan to go for the next clue in Egypt, which they know about because of the word 'Sakhet'. Grandma is dead, he got shot in the face When she got shot, i laughed. when the funorial happened, i laughed so hard i cried.. (: The Black Circle Amy and Dan receive a telegram and, fearing for their lives, switched hotels. Later, Ian and Natalie Kabra show up and Ian tries to tell Amy that he wouldn't really hurt her. As Amy and Dan escape, Ian grabs Amy's hand while saying that she likes it when he holds her hand, and Dan grabs the other. Amy thens kicks Ian in the shin "harder than she'd ever kick anyone". The telegram told them to go to a locker room in the airport where they find a box containing an assortment of objects such as a guidebook, a note with random letters, disguises, a snow globe, a credit card, and a photo of their parents outside the Russian Embassy. The person that left the box is shrouded with mystery with the initials NRR. They quickly unscramble the letters on the note and discover that the next clue is in several Russian cities. They end up in the city of Volograd. There, they form an alliance with the Holts and expose a clue around Alexei, who was the brother of Anastasia and the son of Czar Nicholas and Czarina Alexandra, Anastasia, and Rasputin, a monk. They find their way to a Lucian base where they find out who NRR is, Nataliya Ruslanovna Radova, Anastasia's only daughter. They then find the clue in the Amber Room which Nataliya found- one gram of melted amber.At the very end the partenership with the Holts dissolves. In Too Deep She found out the person (Isabel Kabra) who killed her parents. Isabel Kabra tried to feed her to the sharks but ends up spilling fish guts onto herself. Ian Kabra told his mom stop, but Isabel still went through with her plan to feed the sharks. But Amy was saved by Hamilton Holt who soared down on a paraglide. The Viper's Nest ''In the last section of the book, she and Dan find out that they are Madrigals. They find this out at Grace's secret hideout in Madagascar. Amy fell in love with Kurt, a good player in chess, has the same looks with Ian Kabra and as Nellie would say,"hot"! Dan tries to back Amy away from Kurt by saying, " I'm sorry her heart belongs to Ian Kabra." and the author quoting," But in that moment Amy looks like her heart didn't belong to Ian at all." Dan teases her that she always repeats what her new boyfriend was saying. While Dan went to look for the clue, Amy accepted the challenge of a game of chess with him. Nellie warns that she won and Dan says"he`ll challenge ger to another game" to which Nellie replies "How do you know he will?" and Dan replies with "It's a guy thing!".They then have to leave to follow coordinates that Dan found, leaving, to Amy's disappointment, Kurt behind. They then enter a Tomas stronghold, where Dan obtains a box, that was buried with Shaka Zulu, which holds the clue. After escaping the Tomas (with the help of Professer Robert Bardsley and (to Amy's excitement) Kurt), they open the box and find a bracelet made of diamond, which spells out the name 'Shaka'. However, Amy knows the clue hunt is about knowledge, not possesion, and throws the priceless jewellery to the Tomas. They then think the next location is Karachi, Pakistan, and buy tickets there. However, at the airport, a man with a moustache gestures toward a motor cart, and says, "This way, please." But when they refuse, he stepped into Dan's path, a small knife inhis right hand. Nellie then advises that they follow, and he leads them to the car. As they get closer to the airplane hangar, someone pulls a bag over their heads, and ties them up. A short while later it becomes clear that their captor is the dreaded Isabel Kabra. Then, before Isabel Kabra tries to put them through a giant fan, knowing it would chop them up, Isabel offers to adopt Amy and Dan, to which Amy replies, "You can shove it". Isabel recoils, and Nellie lets out a hoot of laughter. Dan also cries out "Amy!" .They escape and Amy steals back the vial from Paris, which is now filled with poison, though she doesn't know that. Then in Grace's plane, the Flying Lemur, Amy accidentally spills the poison onto Dan's arm. They have to go to Grace's secret home in Madagascar where the cure for the Kabra poison is.There Dan discovers that the Tomas clue is really umhlaba, ''a.k.a ''aloe. They also find a picture of there parents smiling, with their arms around the Man In Black, and, because of this and a few other reasons, they realise that they are Madrigals. ''The Emperor's Code ''Amy manages to make her brother absoultely furious by saying thier parents dying was a good thing if they were Madrigals (this was before they knew the Madrigals were the good guys). And Amy saves Ian Kabra from absolute death from falling from the top of Mount Everest when she had a choice of saving him or the Janus vial. ''Storm Warning She finds the clue with Dan and Nellie. Amy gets mad at Nellie. She also earns active Madrigal status and was told what the 7 Madrigal clues are. Into The Gauntlet Amy and Dan go to England in search of the final clue. They get to Gideon's lab eventually and stop Isabel Kabra from drinking the master serum. All of the other teams tell Dan and Amy their clues because when Isabel thretened to shoot ned starling every one ran for the surum she droped and they all forget about Ned, exept Amy and Dan who didn't care about the serum and held down Isabel. Dan, Amy and Nellie all got $2 000 000. Fiske adopts Amy and Dan, Nellie stays with them and they go back home to their old apt. Talents * Amy is an amazing reader. * She has an incredible knowledge about history, science, and other subjects. * Amy and Dan are both exellent at outsmarting Natalie and Ian Kabra * Though she can be shy, Amy would do anything to protect Dan or anyone else she loves. * In the first books Amy was quite timid but later becomes courageous as shown when she refused to tell Isabel Kabra the clue. Online Amy currently doesn't appear in any missions. Cards Amy's main card is Card 18. Trivia *Amy is a little bossy. * Amy hates crowds. * Even though it says that Amy promised to herself that she would live in a place where she did not have to drive, she DOES DRIVE a car in ''The Black Circle. * Known to have a crush on Ian Kabra, even after Book 3. * She wrote a letter to Santa Claus when she was 8 saying all she wanted for Christmas was her dead parents. Clues known to have All 39 Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Multiples Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Clues